Communication entre idiots
by Sohail
Summary: Une conférence, deux imbéciles qui se font la gueule. Et comme tout grands gamins, les conflits se règlent par les boulettes de papiers... Pitit rating T, plus pour le language qu'autre chose...


**Alors, voilà. Une nouvelle fanfic sur mon couple... d'anthologie ? Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Cette fois ci, un ton beaucoup plus léger, qui j'espère, vous fera sourire.**

**Donc, je n'ai rien de plus à dire... **

**SdS (c'est marrant je trouve), que dire de plus que d'habitude... ? Alors, en l'honneur de notre collaboration, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Ouias, et vive les rodo !!!!**

**Chers lecteurs, je vous laisse à la lecture... Des petites reviews...?**

_ZzzZzzZzz._

Gregory froissa le petit bout de papier de façon à en faire une boulette aérodynamique et le soupesa au creux de sa paume, l'air pensif. Après quelques secondes de visée, il envoya son projectile qui arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire, juste dans le col de la chemise de Wilson.

Apparemment, celui-ci avait bien senti quelque chose s'insinuer dans sa blouse mais ne parvenait pas à l'attraper.

L'oncologue faisait des gestes désespérés qui attirèrent l'attention du conférencier qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« - Monsieur, vous avez une question ?

Wilson s'arrêta brusquement et toussota pour se donner contenance.

- Non, excusez-moi.»

Le diagnosticien émit un faible rire moqueur à peine audible pour ses proches voisins.

Puis, il re déchira un morceau de papier du programme de conférence et repris son crayon en main.

_Jimmy…_

Cela eu l'air de la satisfaire, et il réitéra l'opération «Communication avec un idiot.».

Cette fois ci, le projectile arriva sur la table de Foreman.

«Merde ! »

House observa le neurologue ouvrir le bout de papier.

Il se retourna vers son patron, levant les yeux aux ciels, et House fit de grands gestes appuyés de grimace de circonstance pour qu'il transmette le papier.

Wilson, intrigué par le manque d'attention de Foreman, pivota à son tour et put contempler son collègue en proie à d'étranges symptômes.

Il haussa les épaules, lançant un regard lassé à House, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Foreman qui lui tendait un petit morceau de papier.

Il l'inspecta, et le froissa en boule qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table, n'accordant pas un regard à l'expéditeur.

House se renfrogna. Cela faisait une semaine que Wilson lui faisait littéralement la gueule. Et le pire, c'est que cet imbécile ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Non, en fait, le pire, c'était que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas put toucher Wilson. Et sérieusement, il en avait marre de se satisfaire tout seul.

S'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise, il massa sa jambe douloureuse, réfléchissant au pourquoi de toute cette histoire, cherchant ce qui dans son attitude, aurait pu provoquer une tel réaction de la part de son ami.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une soirée. Une soirée banale pourtant. Wilson était venu, pack de bière à la main, comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, House se demandait pourquoi il persistait à ramener ces bouteilles qu'ils ne boiraient pas de toute façon. Chaque fois que Wilson venait, ça finissait au lit. Ou sur le parquet des fois…

Et il avait beau se ressasser cette fameuse soirée en tête, rien n'y faisait. Il avait agit comme à son habitude.

Ça l'agaçait de ne pas comprendre. Frustré, il déchira cette fois ci un morceau de son calepin, s'attirant le regard outré de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

«Mode de communication pour un oncologue atteint de crétinisme…» répondit il à son regard interrogateur.

Puis, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de griffonner sur le bout de papier.

_Comment t'as réussi à avoir la garde des enfants ?_

Il lança la boulette de papier qui par un miracle incertain, parvint jusqu'à Wilson.

Celui ce se retourna, lançant un regard excédé au diagnosticien

«Ah. »

House sentait que Wilson n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Dans un sourire machiavélique, il gribouilla un autre message qu'il envoya trop rapidement. Le dit message alla se planter dans la crinière de Chase. Celui-ci fouilla ses cheveux à la recherche de l'objet qui venait d'y atterrir et à son tour, se retourna vers House.

«Oups.»

Le diagnosticien tenta désespérément de faire comprendre que le message était adressé à Wilson. Peine perdue. Le jeune médecin défroissa le papier et y lut l'unique phrase inscrite.

_Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu fais la gueule…_

House ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il vit les oreilles du jeune homme se teinter de pourpre et ses yeux lui retourner un regard confus. A côté de lui, Cameron tentait de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le bout de papier, mais Chase le lui empêcha avant de faire passer le papier à Wilson, d'une main tremblante. L'oncologue regardait le jeune médecin avec une mine interrogatrice.

Deux rangs au dessus, House observait la scène avec un amusement non feint. Et son sourire s'élargit lorsque que Wilson lut le mot à son tour, et vira au rouge pivoine.

L'oncologue se retourna vers son ami, l'air carrément furieux, et House lui rendit un sourire des plus moqueurs. Puis, à la grande surprise du diagnosticien, il vit la main fébrile de Wilson écrire quelque chose sur le coin de sa feuille, le déchirer et se retourner vers lui. Il sembla prendre quelques instants et parvint, assez facilement à envoyer le projectile sur la table de House, se retournant immédiatement après, comme un lycéen pendant un contrôle.

Bien, il se prêtait au jeu.

House déplia le papier qui avait été soigneusement plié. Il soupira. Wilson resterait Wilson.

_T'es un sale con ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !_

_Je t'ai connu plus original… T'as rien d'autre que «sale con» comme insulte ?_

_Tant que ça rentrera pas dans ta tête de sale con arrogant, je continuerais !_

_Jimmy boy, t'es vachement plus grossier sur le papier que quand tu parles !_

_Rassures toi… t'es aussi agaçant sur le papier que d'habitude. !!!!_

House souri, assez fier de lui. Ceci dit, les quelques personnes situées entre lui et son souffre douleur commençaient à être exaspéré de voir ces papiers voler au dessus de leur tête. Et il semblait même que le conférencier s'était rendu compte de leur petit jeu. Une chance que les mots arrivaient à peu près à destination. Enfin, ceux de Wilson arrivaient toujours sur la table du diagnosticien. Ceux de House étaient…. _plus capricieux_.

Admirant le petit tas de papier sur le coin de sa table, il déchira un autre morceau, s'attirant les foudres des gens autour de lui.

_J'espère bien. Je fais tout pour…_

_…_

House s'étonna de cette réponse pour le moins exhaustive. Pourtant, tout semblait bien fonctionner jusqu'à présent, et il avait bien espérer pouvoir retrouver Wilson dans son lit ce soir. Il s'accouda à la table, laissant ses yeux errer au hasard des gens assis ici. Mais, inévitablement, son regard se reporta sur l'oncologue. Et il remarqua, chose curieuse, que celui jetait des coups d'yeux furtifs dans sa direction. Il semblait attendre un autre morceau de papier.

House soupira, et concéda de se plier au nouveau jeu instauré par Wilson.

_Il fut un temps où ça te plaisait…_

_Tu comprendras jamais rien._

_Qui de nous deux fais la gueule ?!?_

_Y a que ça qui compte pour toi ? «Qui fait la gueule ?»_

Ceci dit, la tentation de jouer avec l'oncologue restait assez forte.

_La frustration m'empêche de réfléchir normalement._

_Toi ? Frustré ?_

_Yeah baby !!!_

_De pas pouvoir mater ton cul !!!!_

_Y a que mon cul qui compte pour toi ?_

_Bah, t'as pas le décolleté de Cuddy, désolé. Ceci dit, sa poitrine, aussi magnifique soit t'elle, n'est pas aussi bandante que ton adorable petit cul. Don't worry_

Wilson du rassembler le peu de calme qu'il lui restait pour ne pas balancer son calepin sur House.

Ceci dit, une petite partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatter de la comparaison, qui lui rappelait une de leur nombreuses soirée, où House lui avait certifié que son cul concurrençait peut être bien celui de Cuddy.

L'oncologue remercia leur disposition respective, qui empêchait House de voir un sourire s'étaler sur sa figure.

Cependant, la colère reprit le dessus, et la raison pour laquelle il devait se passer des mains baladeuse de House sur son postérieur lui revint en tête.

Il en voulait à House de son manque de considération. Il ne demandait pas des effusions de sentiments, mais parfois, il préférait des rapports…. _plus amicaux._

C'était assez ironique en y repensant, parce qu'il avait toujours chercher à dépasser l'amitié avec House, et maintenant qu'il y était…

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas coucher avec lui. Oh, dieu non. House était _particulièrement _doué dans ce domaine et Wilson aimait se sentir désirable aux yeux du diagnosticien.

Mais parfois, la tournure qu'avait prise leur relation le dérangeait un peu. Et tant pis si ça faisait féminin !

Il griffonna une question, espérant qu'il parviendrait à faire comprendre tout ça à House.

_C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? «Un adorable petit cul ?»_

Le diagnosticien s'était imaginé multiples réponses à ce qu'il avait balancé. Mais celle-ci le dérangeait.

L'excitation provoquée par l'amusement de ce petit jeu retomba, et House se trouva subitement stupide, et ne put

se rendre compte que trop tard qu'il s'était engagé sur un terrain glissant.

Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes réponse lui semblait il. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Peut être parce qu'il avait mal anticipé les réactions de Wilson ou peut être parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire «Ouais, évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi ?».

Il se pencha sur le papier, griffonna une question qu'il balança à Wilson, un air excédé sur la figure.

Répondre à une question par une autre : mode de défense _made in House._

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, merde ?!?_

_Je ne suis PAS ton fuck friend !!! Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, prend toi un gigolo, et ne m'appelle plus !!!_

Au moment de déplier le papier, il entendit un hoquet qui menait surprise et dégoût, et sa voisine le regardait une main sur la bouche, un air outré sur le visage.

_«Wilson va me tuer… Encore des ragots en plus !!!»_

Instinctivement, le diagnosticien posa ses yeux sur Wilson, détaillant son dos voûté sur son calepin, sa nuque qui dépassait de son col, tellement désirable à cet instant, ses cheveux dans lequel il aimait passer ses doigts pendant l'amour.

Et House réalisa qu'il avait immédiatement pensé au sexe. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur James, il ne pensait qu'à le mettre dans son lit. Et quelque part, il en fut plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Plus de dix années d'amitié balayée par l'image du corps de Wilson, nu et tremblant sous le sien.

_Tu veux qu'on ressemble au kangourou apeuré et à sa copine, c'est ça ?_

Discrètement, Wilson jeta à coup d'œil à l'homme assis derrière lui. Celui-ci regardait Chase qui caressait pensivement la main de Cameron.

Wilson roula des yeux. House voyait toujours tout à l'extrême. Ceci dit, il n'était pas si irrécupérable, et l'oncologue s'étonnait presque d'un virage aussi brusque des propos de House. Le manque de sexe faisait des ravages sur l'esprit du diagnosticien. Cette découverte était intéressante. _«Très intéressante»_

Et suite à cette réflexion, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qui attira l'attention de Foreman.

«- Vous allez bien ?

- Ça devrait aller je crois…»

Puis, il écrivit un mot, tout en souriant.

_Touche moi comme ça en public, et tu n'approcheras plus mon «adorable» petit cul, okay ?_

_Dis, j'ai un tas de bière chez moi. Tu veux venir ce soir ?_

_Mon adorable petit cul et moi, nous seront là. _

Les échanges de papiers cessèrent, au plus grand soulagement d'une bonne partie de la salle, qui ne pouvait supporter les bruits de froissement, déchirage et les gesticulations ridicules des deux individus pour lancer leurs messages.

La conférence se termina à peine quelques minutes après la fin de la conversation inter papier des deux médecins.

Alors que la foule se levait dans un brouhaha, House se posta à l'entrée de sa rangée de siège, obligeant les gens qui stagnaient derrière lui à faire demi-tour s'ils tenaient à sortir.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir Wilson se lever, et se pencher pour récupérer les papiers éparpillés sur la table et House en profita pour observer ce corps dont il désirait chaque parcelles, posant sur lui un regard loin d'être amical.

Wilson remontait lentement vers le diagnosticien, laissant passer les quelques éminents -et croulants- médecins qui s'était placés dans les premiers rangs.

Et au moment où l'oncologue passa devant son ami, celui-ci laissa traîner une baladeuse sur les fesses de Wilson, qui tourna sa tête si vite qu'il failli s'en déboîter les vertèbres, lançant un regard désapprobateur et choqué.

House haussa les épaules et esquissa un faible sourire d'excuse.

«Elles m'avaient manqué.»


End file.
